


Taste of Italy

by Yaoi_is_Still_Ruining_My_Life (Bloody_Jeans)



Series: Attack on Tumblr (Anime Prompt Fills) [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, I'm Bad At Summaries, Language Barrier, M/M, Male Slash, Miscommunication, Pre-Slash, children's songs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Jeans/pseuds/Yaoi_is_Still_Ruining_My_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludwig doesn't speak Italian, but this man doesn't seem to speak any language but.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of Italy

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-out to previous guest user, ko-Ruto, for help with Italian translations. Thank you so much!
> 
> Anyway, just sit back, relax, und ENJOY!
> 
> (PS: All italics will be added in later. Right now, I'm just really excited to post the edited and revised version of this fic!)

"Scusi per la lunga attesa." The pretty barista smiles apologetically, placing the cup on the table. She looks fatigued and has her hair mussed up and uniform rumpled, but it's no surprise. The cafe is crowded, and there's barely enough air to breathe between all the people.

Ludwig looks up from his paperwork and nods his head distractedly, already gulping down almost half of his coffee. A content groan leaves him as warmth pools his body. "G-Grazie," the German stutters, struggling to remember what all his books on the Italian language informed him.

"Non è un problema." The barista rushes to the counter for the rest of the orders, and Ludwig refocuses on the document pulled up on his laptop screen. Despite having to wait a long while for his caffe corretto, he's satisfied and re-energized. The German puts his earbuds back in and turns up the next song on his brother's recommended playlist of Italian music.

It's only a couple minutes later when he's startled out of his thoughts. Ludwig makes a surprised sound (most definitely not a yelp, he assures himself) when a hand lands on his upper arm. He glances up in annoyance.

A young man with light brown hair and bright, big eyes stares at him expectantly. Ludwig takes a guess that he's been waiting there for a while now without the German noticing and grunts the first word that comes to mind: "Cosa?"

The other man's eyebrows furrow, but he answers quickly and energetically, gesturing his hands all over the place. By the end of it, the other man's smile is almost too wide. Ludwig frowns, not following. "Posso sedermi accanto a Lei,per favore?Non ci sono posti liberi."

Maybe this guy knows English? However, before the German can ask, the Italian squeaks. "La prego non mi uccida,signore!Non volevo offenderVi!Mi scusi! "

What the hell is wrong with him? Is he high? Thoroughly rritated by now and just wanting to finish his work, Ludwig barks, "Fai quello che vuoi!" and goes back to his laptop.

The whimpering, short Italian nods and sits down across from him, much to Ludwig's ire. So that's what he wanted? he thinks before shaking his head. Doesn't matter now. He's made himself at home with his book and coffee.

Ludwig turns up his music and taps his toe to the beat to distract himself. It may make very little sense to him, and the words sound childish from his limited knowledge of the Italian language, but whatever. If it would help him learn, so be it...

He looks up when the man sitting at his table starts humming along almost subconsciously, thumbing the pages of his book as he reads. "Conosco questa canzone!Era la mia preferita da bambino!" The Italian looks up and is even bobbing his head to the imagined song. Ludwig recognizes it as the one he's listening to right now and raises an eyebrow. How the hell does he know that? Can he hear it that far away?

The German grunts and tries to focus on his paperwork again, but the pencil in his hand falls when the Italian actually starts singing the lyrics. Ludwig is drawn in by his gentle voice, listening to him with unusual attentiveness.

When the song is over, the other man starts chattering again, and still the German's attention remains on him. "Mio nonno la cantava sempre per me e mio fratello.Mio nonno la cantava sempre per mio fratello ed io.Non la cantava quasi mai come l'originale,ma a me piaceva lo stesso," the Italian chirps, book and drink all but forgotten.

Ludwig only recognizes a couple words as he speaks and stays quiet, observing with fascination as the curl atop the stranger's head bounces with his words.

His eyes trail down to the man's face. Ludwig realizes he's staring and looks away. The Italian either doesn't notice or ignores it as he continues, "Oh scusa!Ho dimenticato di presentarmi.Il mio nome è Feliciano Vargas."

The German interprets the last sentence. Feliciano Vargas, the strange Italian sitting with him, waits for his response. "Piacere di conoscerti, Feliciano Vargas.Il mio nome è Ludwig Beilschmidt."

"Ludwig Beilschmidt..." Feliciano hums, saying the German's name with an attractive accent that makes Ludwig want to blush to his toes. "Tedesco?"

He blinks and nods. "Sì."

The Italian smirks and leans closer. It's been a while since an attractive man has been this close to Ludwig, so you can't blame him for the red taking over his face. "Sei affascinante, Ludwig Beilschmidt," Feliciano purrs.

Frustrated at his inability to respond, the German's resolve to ignore this obtrusive stranger breaks. Ludwig replies in English with his own thick accent, hoping Feliciano understands, "I don't understand what you just said. Actually, I haven't for the past hour. I'm sorry for not telling you before, but I've only recently started learning Italian."

Feliciano raises his eyebrows. "Ohh! You should have just said so! My English is very good." Even with a girly voice, the Italian man is alluring to him, and Ludwig can't shake it off.

He blushes again. "Sorry."

"No need." Feliciano considers something then, tapping his chin and still leaning close to Ludwig. "I guess that explains everything!"

Ludwig frowns. "What do you mean?"

"Well..." The Italian hesitates before forging on. "You're awkward with your words. You do not stop frowning. You're actually working on those papers. And not to mention, you're listening to children's Disney songs."

Ludwig gapes. "What?!"

 _I_ thought _the tune was familiar from somewhere..._

Feliciano nods without noticing the German's horrified reaction. "Yep. I could hear from your earbuds. You should get a new pair, you know, since everyone around us was giving you funny looks." Ludwig wants to bury himself. "I wasn't since I like that sort of thing too."

The German slams his face on the table, rattling his cup and fluttering his papers. His laptop beeps with a notification that he ignores. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted my arschloch of a brother..."

A light, lilting laugh that resembles wind chimes fills his ears. Another presence leans over him and breathes down his neck. The German gulps as Feliciano suddenly whispers, "Well, don't worry, Ludwig Beilschmidt. I'll educate you in _all_ of our Italian ways..."

Ludwig immediately sits up, eyes shocked and pupils blown. "Per favore fallo," he manages, mouth going dry as the Italian's eyes twinkle mischievously. "But for now, let me buy you a refill," Ludwig continues, and now a smirk joins his face. "And if you're good, I'll teach you some ways in German as well."

It's irritational, stupid, and completely unfathomable (they've only just met, for Gott's sake!), but - Feliciano's answering blush is the best thing Ludwig's ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> **Intended Translations:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (1) "Scusi per la lunga attesa." - Sorry for the long wait.
> 
> (2) "G-Grazie," - T-Thank you,
> 
> (3) "Non è un problema." - It's not a problem.
> 
> (4) A caffe corretto is an espresso with a drop of liquor.
> 
> (5) "Cosa?" - What [do you want]?
> 
> (6) "Posso sedermi accanto a Lei,per favore?Non ci sono posti liberi." - Can I sit with you, mister? Please? There are no other seats.
> 
> (7) "La prego non mi uccida,signore!Non volevo offenderVi!Mi scusi! " - Please do not kill me, scary man! I did not mean to offend you! Sorry, sorry!
> 
> (8) "Fai quello che vuoi!" - Do what you want!
> 
> (9) "Conosco questa canzone!Era la mia preferita da bambino!" - I know that song! It was my favorite as a kid!
> 
> (10) "Mio nonno la cantava sempre per me e mio fratello.Mio nonno la cantava sempre per mio fratello ed io.Non la cantava quasi mai come l'originale,ma a me piaceva lo stesso," - My grandfather used to play it with my brother and I all the time. He was never quite like the original singer, but I really enjoyed it,
> 
> (11) "Mi sono dimenticato di presentarmi.Il mio nome è Feliciano Vargas." - Oh, sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Feliciano Vargas.
> 
> (12) "Piacere di conoscerti, Feliciano Vargas.Il mio nome è Ludwig Beilschmidt." - Nice to meet you, Feliciano Vargas. My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt.
> 
> (13) "Tedesco?" - German?
> 
> (14) "Sei affascinante," - [Male] You are charming/fascinating,
> 
> (15) "arschloch" - Obviously 'asshole' in German.
> 
> (16) "Per favore fallo," - Please do,
> 
> Based off this Tumblr prompt: “Your headphones aren’t plugged in all the way so I know you’re listening to educational children’s cartoon theme songs.”
> 
> Thank you for reading, and be sure to leave some lovely feedback! All support is appreciated. :))
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> \- xoxo Jo


End file.
